ZapStorm (PowerForm)
ZapStorm, is the obtained Power Form that Noa Doc can use through the DocSoul available in The Core. Personality He thinks he’s the best which makes him arrogant and bold but he can be really Nice and Serious, Powers and Abilities ZapStorm possesses enhanced strength and can combine it with his electrical powers to paralyze his opponents on contact or use physical electric attacks. ZapStorm's body flows with Electrical currents which lowers the buildup of fatigue toxins in his blood. So he can remain active for a long period of time without getting tired to much and be physically active for longer periods of time than others. Because ZapStorn has no legs to stand on, he is constantly levitating by arcing electricity underneath himself. ZapStorm can create an electromagnetic repulsion field and concentrated electrical jet to propel himself through the air. He can hold his repulsion field for longer periods of time and reach extreme speeds. ZapStorm is super agile and can dodge his opponents attacks with ease. Combined with the previous powers of speed with flight, he can catch up and go after opponents who try to escape without getting tired to quickly. ZapStorm is arguably the second smartest Power Form in the DocSoul, only being outsmarted by none other than DocGod. He is extremely intelligent, which makes him speak in a higher diction. ZapStorm can control and manipulate electrical energy. He is able to control various aspects of his electricity ranging from pushing, to shocking, to protective coatings. ZapStorm can use his electrokinesis to telekinetically move objects, ranging from trains to even people and create electricity from his blasters. ZapStorm can shoot electricity bolts and make large electricity blasts from his blasters. ZapStormcan produce and project beams concentrated electricity, which can cause very destructive explosions upon impact. ZapStorm also has the ability to emit sonic waves from his blasters, which are strong enough to knock something over, stop projectiles and become loud or high enough to overload machinery or make someone go deaf. ZapStorm has 2 explosive bombs which he can throw to his opponents. These bombs violently explode on any impact. ZapStorm has the unique ability to use special neutralization chips. With these chips he is capable of completely disabling/neutralizing any move, attack and ability from an opponent, 1 chip at a time. Signature Moves His signature attacks are: *Volt Shield: ZapStorm places his right or left hand for his face and an yellow Electrical pulse is released from the front output of his blaster. The pulse becomes a hexagonal shaped shield which protects him from any type attack except from Electrical attacks. *Electro-Ball: ZapStorm puts his right and left blaster toghter and yellow spraks of Electricity are created from the blasters. Than he fides his arm and he created a yellow ball of Electricity. He then throws the Electrical ball to the opponent, which explodes on impact. Weaknesses/Resistance ZapStorm cannot absorb Eectric type attack(s). ZapStorm has limited eye vision, due to his eye placement. He is unable to directly see left or right with his eye, without moving. He is also unable to look behind himself, without turning. Trivia wefwef Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Power Forms Category:PowerForm Heroes Category:Doc Family Category:DocSoul PowerForms Category:Super Strength PowerForms Category:High Intelligence PowerForms